fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Rocket Racer
In Angel Grove Park. . . Diana had been roaming around in tears. She shouldn't have really been so discourtesy to the past Luna. This Luna hadn't done anything to hurt her, she probably did not even know what her future self had done. Suddenly, a large shadow covered her. She looked up to see a large, um, foot about ready to squash her. It was coming down fast when she was knocked out of the way by. . .Luna!?! "Are you okay, Diana?" Luna asks. "Yeah, but why did you save me after the way I treated you before?" "Because you're my future daughter and I'll always love you. But I am wondering why you were acting this way." "I'll tell you later, I promise," replies Diana. "Good," says Artemis as he dashes up. "Now let's get to cover! I don't really feel like toejam today." The foot was coming down again. A few feet away, the Senshi were doing their zord-calling pose. They held their right arms up in the sky. Then they brought them to their side with their left hand. Lastly, they pointed their right arms down. "We need Ninjazord power, NOW!" they yell. The control panels of the zords light up and activate. The zords rush out of their hiding places and the Senshi enter the command cockpits. "Ninja Megazord, Power Up!" yells Sailor Moon. In a moment, the Megazord comes together and strikes a battle pose. "Am I suppose to be impressed?" asks the Rocket Racer. "Try this on for size!" And with that, it starts moving at super speeds that not even the Turbo Megazord, when assembled, could match. It gets faster and faster, going around the Megazord. "Wwwwwaaaaaahhhhh! I'm getting dizzy!" wails Sailor Moon so loud that her red odango discs amplify it and distract the monster (thought you'd never see that power again, did ya?). Unfortunately, the effects are only momentary and the monster is back to its dirty tricks. "Ninja Megazord Power Punch!" yell the Senshi and the Megazord executes it finishing move. Unfortunately, they miss. "Nah nah, you'll never get me!" "I am the falcon, just and able!" Suddenly, a horrendous screech is heard. The Rocket Racer and the Senshi look up to see a falcon coming toward them. To be more exact, the Ninja Falconzord with Sailor ChibiMoon at the helm. "Falconzord attack mode!" yells ChibiMoon. The Falconzord moves to a vertical position. Its head folds down so it is facing forward again. The wings come forward and the legs come up. "Missles, fire!" Missles fire from the wing tips toward the monster, and hit, causing some minor explosions to ripple across its body. "Need a hand, or in this case, wing?" asks ChibiMoon. "But how?" asks Sailor Moon. "I can't believe Ninjor didn't tell you anything! ... Nevermind, I can believe that. Just watch. Ninja MegaFalconZord, power up!" The Ninja Megazord jumps into the sky and connects with the Falconzord, forming the Ninja MegaFalconZord. ChibiMoon appears in the Megazord cockpit in the position that Tommy as the White Ranger had filled when the Power Rangers had used the Ninjazords before becoming the Power Rangers Zeo. She looks to her left, where Sailor Moon was sitting. "Bet you're glad to see me! Tehehe," ChibiMoon laughs. "So let's finish this beast," says Sailor Mars. "Ninja MegaFalconZord Double Power Punch!" they yell. The Ninja MegaFalconZord flies through the sky, gathering kinetic energy. Then it goes into a dive, heading straight toward the monster. "Full Power, NOW!" yells Sailor Moon. Energy surges through the Falconzord and channels itself through the red and blue zord. The Megazord crashes into the monster, causing it to explode. The Megazord does its victory pose. ______ Category:Fan Fiction